


Broken

by Katya_Love



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, But it's still kinda sweet at the end, Drinking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Honestly pretty heavy on the depression, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: Mordecai was broken, he know it, everyone knew it.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty depressing if I'm being honest, but also it's mildly sweet. I'm only slightly sorry.

He knew he was broken, a shell of a person slowly wasting away under the gentle caress of booze. It was the easiest thing, the most constant thing. The only thing that came close was the thrill of a kill, a roaring feeling inside shooting sparks to make his fingers numb while his heart pounded in his ears. It was exhilarating, like soft pale fingers drifting across his chest as he nestled farther into the bosom of his bedmate, but as most things do it comes to an end. Tingling numbness morphing to aching joints and stiff muscles, sweet touches accompanied by words he would damn near hang onto for the rest of his life exchanged for barely-there comfort and the knowledge that he wasn't enough, would never be enough. Whether it's for riches or looks or whatever bullshit she looked for, he wouldn't have it, would never have it. So, he drank, until he couldn't feel it anymore, couldn't feel anything anymore. Tried to keep to himself, but damn if his friends, if he could call them that, didn't try to pull him out of it. Lilith was persistent, a constant presence that wouldn't be half bad if her energy would tone down, if she wasn't so nice. Roland, when there was a Roland, hadn't been bad, a stickler for rules and orders that often got them into arguments and fights that Brick would undoubtedly pull him away from. Brick…. He was a different story.

He hadn't been there for a part of it, hadn't seen him at his worst after Moxxi, and Mordecai was oddly grateful for it. Wouldn't have wanted him to see the empty bottles laying around his room, didn't want him to know how many sleepless nights he had wondering what if it had been different, what if he were different. He knew what Brick would have done, could see the look on his face as he'd wade through the scattered remains of his regret to let Bloodwing out the window like he had done many times in the past, before pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the bathroom. And Mordecai would have fought him, would curse and scream, slapping his hands away demanding to know who put him in charge, who told him he was allowed to care. But as always, Brick would be unmoving, would take it in silent stride before manhandling him into his arms as he made his way towards the bathroom, dropping him on his ass before flipping the shower on, effectively drenching him and the clothes he had on, if he was wearing any. He'd done it before, but Mordecai knew it would have been different, maybe he wouldn't have even come in, turning and leaving the moment he saw the state he was in. Maybe instead of staying with him through the night, he would have left after the things he'd undoubtedly call him or even after dropping him in the shower, if he would be so kind. 

And he was always so kind. Brick had been there when Bloodwing had died, wasn't supposed to be, but he was. Had busted in, barely closing the door behind him, and of course Mordecai would do like he normally did. No one could tell him it wasn't worse than before; he'd heard Lilith ask about it the next day, she'd heard the yelling, heard every bottle that was shattered, every piece of furniture that was knocked over. A tantrum unbecoming of a grown man, but that night it did not matter. Brick had pulled him into his arms, ignoring the protests, the struggling, and just holding him until all the strength left his body and the tears started to spread. He'd probably ruined the other man's shirt, but he was angry, sad and exhausted, and…. touch starved is what they called it. The fingers in his hair felt too good, a tingling sensation across his scalp, causing a fight in his brain. Be sad or relish in the gentle touch of scared callused fingers. For the life of him, Mordecai couldn't remember the words that were whispered in his ear, or whispered as much as the other could, but he remembered the feeling. Brick's chest rumbling with every sound, ear pressed against muscled pecs that pounded a strong heartbeat through his head. He had felt his own heart slow to match his, felt his breathing become softer. At the time he had thought this was it, he'd finally be free of this stupid fucking planet, this stupid life, not like he had anything left. But when he woke, skull pounding with a heavy chest, to the sound of soft snores, a large arm draped across his chest purposefully, making sure he couldn't get away without waking the man beside him. His throat tightened as he watched Brick sleep, couldn't bring himself to say anything, couldn't…. Wouldn't wake him when he looked so peaceful. Scared face relaxed, mouth open just slightly with each snore. He'd tried to keep it in, he really did, but the tears still came, chest moving with silent hiccups disturbing the arm around him. Brick was fast, sitting up to stare down at him, concern in those bright blue eyes and all Mordecai could offer was a weak smile, but it was something. It was a start. It wasn't a magical cure all, didn't immediately make all his problems go away, didn't fix all the broken pieces, but it was a start.

Even now, so many years later, there was an arm around his waist in the morning, and on some nights a pointy elbow in his side. He'd think back to those days, back to the tears and the heartbreak, and every time without fail that muscled arm would pull him closer, nearly crushing him below a large shoulder. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, softly pressing his lips against the skin in front of him. He knew it was better, he had a family, as mismatched as it was, got to watch Tina grow and change and help shape her into who she was now. Talon was outside watching protectively over her egg, her first egg. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement, but kept it quiet just in case, too used to old habits. He'd nearly kissed Brick to death when he'd asked the vault hunter to watch after Talon. Tina had made a comment the next day about how long they spent in their room with the door closed that night, he knew his face had heated up, but Brick had just laughed. Beside him the other man still snored away, lip twitching ever so slightly. Mordecai smiled, leaning over to kiss him, meeting those too blue eyes as he pulled away. He was still broken, there was no magic cure for it, but love gave him a reason to keep fighting, to keep his chin up. Even on bad days he would have someone there to watch his back, to make sure that he still took care of himself, and he'd be damned if he didn't do the same for him. Love doesn't fix everything, but damn is it wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
